Never Have I Ever
by sahbeL
Summary: They are each side’s final burst of strength.


**Title: **Never Have I Ever**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own these boys. 3**  
Characters/Pairings: **Gen ( I guess) or Wincest (if you squint hard enough).**  
Table/Prompt: **Table #2 Prompt #11 (Never)**  
Word Count: **900They are each side's final burst of strengthApocafic! here… I never thought I'd try my hand at it, but I had the sudden urge after craving Linkin Park. o.O …and I don't exactly know what the title means, lol.

Summary: They are each side's final burst of strength.

Author's Notes: Apocafic! here… I never thought I'd try my hand at it, but I had the sudden urge after craving Linkin Park. o.O …and I don't exactly know what the title means, lol.

--x-

His hands clench into trembling fists as he eyes the horizon. The sky explodes into a flood of red, tendrils of heat reaching towards him, tugging on the torn strips of his shirt and the battered threads of his jeans. His breath is harsh and loud in his ears, the effort of keeping the evil inside him from escaping painting sweat on his brow. His chest is wound tight, as his eyes flicker, _yellow; black; green; yellow, black…_

_"If you will not do it for yourself…then do it for your brother," Castiel murmurs. "He will survive Judgement Day, and if you resist temptation and hold the darkness inside you, then there is a chance that you will also survive…"_

_"I don't—why are you telling me this?"_

_"The two of you are stronger together, always."_

_"Cass…that doesn't answer my question. You want me to hold the power inside me because…" Sam prompted._

_The Angel pinned him with an unblinking stare and simply replied in his usual tone, "Your brother will survive Judgement Day, and he will come for you."_

He hadn't known then, how painful it would be, to keep from using. Ruby had ranted, raged, thrown everything at him that she could think of. But Castiel's words had echoed in his ears._ Hold the darkness inside you and there is a chance you will survive. Your brother will survive Judgement Day, and he will come for you._

_Dean's voice was distant and faint. "You can do this. You've done it before. Sam, just hold it back. I'm right here."_

_He felt his breath hitch, the tightness in his chest cloying and thick. His hands shook with the effort of holding it in, forcing it down, squashing the darkness trying to worm its way out of his pores. The stench of the demons they'd just exorcised filled the room, called to the darkness inside him, and made him want to hurl black smoke - made him want to choke._

_Vaguely, he could feel the grip of Dean's hands on his arms, the steadiness that kept him upright as his vision greyed around the edges._

_"Don't let me go. Don't let me go." Sam rasped._

_"Never." Dean murmured in return._

He hears shrieking in the distance, raw battle cries and the clashing of steel. There's a tortured howling rising into the acrid air, disappearing into the blood red sky. Sam resists the urge to move forward, stays exactly where he is, fists clenched tight, feet planted firmly on the rich soil of the earth. He trembles with the force of it, of the darkness still trying to claw its way out. Free itself to join the fray, to the battle raging in the distance.

But Sam doesn't relent. Doesn't budge his will one inch. _Your brother will survive Judgement Day, and he will come for you._

Hell won't win without him. Without the strength he refuses to let loose. They'd failed to tell him that. To tell them that Sam was essential to win. That Sam was that final grain of sand, the last drop of water, the last inch of strength to tip the balance.

The faint rush of wings is the only warning he gets before he sees the silhouette coming steadily closer, dark against the blood red sky. Sam feels a second of fear before large, white wings come into focus. They cover the glare of the sky as he spirals expertly down towards Sam – likes he's done it a million times before – chest bare but for the wings on his back and the jeans hanging low on his hips.

His landing is smooth and sure, one foot touching the ground followed silently by the other, knees bending slightly to keep his balance, arms down by his sides. The expression on his face is that of a warrior – a warrior of God – fearless and strong, battle-hard and tough. But as he lays eyes on Sam, the tightness around his mouth softens, the steel in his eyes fades and the lines in his brow disappear.

"Sammy."

Hell had failed to tell Sam that he was essential to win. That Sam was that final grain of sand, that last drop of water, the last inch of strength to tip the balance.

But so was Dean -- Heaven's final grain, _their_ last drop – _their_ last inch of strength.

_Your brother will survive Judgement Day, and he will come for you._

He doesn't try to suppress the harsh shudder that rips through him. Takes his breath away. "Don't let me go." He rasps. "Hold onto me and just -- don't let me go."

Dean steps forwards, seems to glow from somewhere deep inside him as his wings unfurl and his arms reach forward, grasp Sam with one hand closing firm around one shoulder and the other curling warm around the back of his neck. And then he's engulfed in warmth, his brother wrapped right around him, everywhere all at once. And it doesn't seem as hard to keep the darkness inside him; to keep a hold on his will, to keep the power leashed up.

"Never." Dean murmurs into his ear, hand sliding up gently to cup the back of his head.

And Sam lets out a relieved sigh, lets his eyes fall shut and his fists unfurl. Feels the air cool around them as the Demons retreat and the Angels advance.

--x-

A/N : Haven't uploaded here for awhile . Feedback would be love! I'm kind of worried I've lost the vibe coz I haven't been able to finish anything T__T


End file.
